


3RR.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack Fic, Flash Fic, Gen, Shameless, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Miles Vorkosigan's wikipedia article is a stub.
Comments: 52
Kudos: 215





	3RR.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: Death and Taxes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732713) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



> More, very belated, thoughts on [galactic wikipedia's treatment of The Problem Of Miles.](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/159983590570/jacquez45-sigmaleph-so-does-no-one-in-the)

1.

Miles Vorkosigan's wikipedia article is a stub. Just three lines, a few wikilinks, and it's even got the wrong birthdate on it. There's constant battles to get it merged into something else; it's only the fact that no one can decide if it should go with his father, his mother, or both that have saved him. Some enterprising person recently suggested that it get moved into the Vorkosigan Family article. If it got moved there, it would probably end up reduced even further and then quietly not even a redlink would remain.

Miles Vorkosigan is not notable outside of his family. Even the whole treason trial thing was just shoved into his dad's article, under Controversies.

But then one day, it appears. _See also: Miles Naismith (admiral)._

2.

The IP address is Cetagandan. This is definitely some kind of fishing expedition. That does not stop Miles from removing it with a succinct rvv. It's vandalism. It doesn't need more than that.

It's back the next day, this time as a proposed merger for being the same person.

Miles considers that it's time to escalate this.

3.

ImpSec's great plan is getting Miles's entire wikipedia presence deleted for not being notable. When they can't remove Miles Naismith, who certainly _is_ notable, any reference to 'Vorkosigan' on that page is excised through ruthless BLP and NOR.

It quickly ends up getting listed on the page for notorious edit wars, with a side comment on who the hell thinks a mercenary admiral is a nobody son of a politician on a planet no one's heard of, or a clone of said useless kid. A clone? Who would clone _him_? Does Barrayar even have the ability to clone people? Who are all these bored idiots who think that just because two people have the same, very common, name, they must be the same person?

Within two months, everyone involved has been banned five times, the Dendarii are trolling the edit war, and the Cetagandans have taken to more overt attacks.

4.

Two things happen: Miles becomes a Lord Auditor -- thus winning any notability arguments forever -- and Marilac creates a tv show about Admiral Naismith. The actor looks nothing like Miles. And for once in his life, Miles isn't too insulted.

Confusion to Wikipedian enemies!

5.

Of course, as soon as it's officially confirmed, with multiple citations from all involved governments, it keeps getting removed for being a conspiracy theory.

"Vorkosigan has an acknowledged clone, you guys are nuts if you still think this is real," reads one edit comment.

Oh, well. At least the article isn't a stub anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1084172.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/189458873480/3rr-436-words-by-lanna-michaels-chapters-11)


End file.
